Jay Clark
Jay Lewis Clark '''(born on August 9th, 2000) is a Marine-turned Navy SEAL, a partaker in the AYMC program, and a Ghost. He once went by the moniker '''Eagle Eye '''while with the Marines, but has since been known as '''Specter or Mr. Death. He is a member of the Council and good friends with Alexis Lopez, Jake Hews, Nathaniel Arkada, Cosmos, Kenji Yamamoto, James Hunter, and Daniel Markson. He is the enemy of Louis "da Vendetta", Alexei Rasputin, Zakhaev Makarov, Nikolavich Stukov, Heinz Kronkheit, Mei Ling He, Kim Jung Un, and Tomakazu Hirohito. He is of German, Scottish, French, and Scandinavian descent. Early Life Jay Lewis Clark was born on August the ninth, on 2000, in the Indiana city of Fort Wayne, at 6:45 AM. He was born to Scott Lars Clark and Alexia Antoinette Clark. When he was four years old, his family moved to Chicago, Illinois. While there, he was subject to many supernatural occurrences, which caught the government's eye. When he was nine years old, a representative from the United States Marine Corps came to his home to convince his parents to let him partake in the America's Young Military Corps program. While at first undecided, his parents eventually decided to send him off with them. This was the last time he saw them, as the newly-formed Red Sun Empire bombed the cities of New York, Los Angeles, and Chicago. He left with the USMC to train in the Marine Corps Base Quantico, where a large portion of the Maine Corps are trained. He attended the Marine School, as the youngest member. He trained alongside other members of the AYMC program, such as Gabriel McNamara, Joseph Washington, Michael Edison, William Jefferson, Raphael Graham Bell, Bartholomew Wright, Tobias Lincoln, Carlisle Kennedy, Joshua Clinton, Thomas Johnson, Lucas Jackson, and Richard Reagan. These would later become known as the 13 Ghosts. The Nervi Interfectorem Outbreak On May 30th, 2016 a Vietnamese farmer reported his wife to be dead in a pool of strange, thick purple goo. He washed the goo off in a nearby stream. After he did so, the body re-animated and attacked him. His neighbors came and killed the wife. He soon re-animated also, but was shot by the other farmers. Afraid, they disposed of the bodies in the stream. By the end of June, there were over fifty reported cases of this purple goo. Deciding to take action, the US partnered with France for a secret operation they would disguise as a cross-training excercise. On September 8th, Fifteen French paratroopers met with fifteen US Marines. This group was known as Joint Task Force Echo. JTFE was under the command of Lieutenant Colonel Jacques Mercier. Spending two weeks in rural Vietnam, JTFE found no incidents regarding the purple goo until they found a body in a pool of it on a dirt road. As a young field scientist, Second Lieutenant Jay Clark examined the goo, and found a parasitical virus in it. He classified it as Nervi Interfectorem, or "Nerve Killer." JTFE was soon atttacked by a horde of Nervi Interfectorem mutant victims. They barely managed to survive but their equipment was rendered useless. Stranded in the middle of a quaratined red zone, they fended for themselves. It was during this time that Jay learned the fundamentals and advanced tactics of survival from Mercier. It was this experience that made Jay one of the foremost survival experts in the world. They stumbled upon a warehouse, where they found tapes that showed that the Nervi Interfectorem was created by the Russian virologist Zakhaev Makarov. They tracked Makarov down to Hanoi, and the city becomes quarantined. They finally found him as he unleashed a missile full of Nervi Interfectorem upon Washington, D.C. They arrested Makarov, but as the last unscathed member of JTFE, Jay raced against time to Makarov's laboratory; the warehouse where they found the tapes, to hack into the missile and use the deactivation code. The missile was deactivated and it fell into the Caspian Sea. The JTFE were heroes, but because of the mission's secrecy, their actions went unnoticed and forgotten with time. On November 4th, the Marines bid farewell to the French paratroopers, and Jay returned to Quantico, back to his normal, everyday life, now with the scars of survival. The Iron Wolves Insurrection For full details, read Specter. On February 2nd, 2018, members of the Inuit tribe rebelled against the American government. At first starting just as vandalism on public governmental buildings, it soon grew into a real rebellion. After stocking up on weapons bought in the black market, they attacked and took over a military nuclear weapons facility. Learning of this, the government allowed Quantico to send one man into the facility to retrieve from the insurrectionists. Naturally, they chose 1st Lieutenant Clark, not only because of his elite training, but because it could help unlock his innate abilities, and because of his previous experience in Vietnam. On August 20th, 2018, he was notified by Brigadier General Andrew McDonald of his assignment. Leaving on August 27th, 2018, he arrived at a remote location of Alaska, 140 miles northwest of Anchorage, to begin his mission. First making his way to the communications tower to restore communications with the General, Jay (now known as Eagle Eye) experienced his first live combat mission against real life people, not targets, or mutants. Real people, like you and I. He then moved on to the base, where he descended a cliff and entered a small warehouse, where he battled the gun-slinging Rolling Stone. He won. Category:The Nemesis T-Type Category:Character Category:Wanderer Category:Hero Category:Alliance Category:Council Category:Generation 9 Category:Military Fiction Category:Science Fiction Category:War Puppies